The Walkers
by Demiteamo
Summary: Rachel toda la vida la han preparado para esto, pero como afrontara cuando de verdad llegue el apocalipsis zombie
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Es la hora de glee y el pasillo se encontraba desierto, solo estaba Rachel sacando sus cosas del casillero para dirigirse a su casa.

La morena lleva 3 meses que falta los miércoles al glee club y es que los entrenamientos con su papa se han puestos más fuertes ahora que está entrenando a dúo.

- **Rachel para dónde vas hoy tenemos Glee** - Dice Kurt acercándose con Mercedes y Tina

- **Eh…. si lo siento Kurt, pero hoy no podre asistir a Glee**

- **¿****Rachel, que te pasa? Estos últimos meses no asistes al glee club y cuando lo haces no pareces tú, estás distante**

- **En eso tiene razón Mercedes, Rachel te necesitamos para ganar las nacionales y parece que no estás dando todo de ti para que ganemos **– Dice Tina

Por un momento creí que mis ''amigos'' se preocupan por mi extraño comportamiento, pero ellos solo me quieren en glee para ganar la nacionales cuando hay cosas más importantes ocurriendo en el mundo que una estúpida competición de coros. Es extraño como estos últimos 3 meses ha cambiado mi perspectiva de las cosas, yo diría que ni de asomo soy la Rachel que era hace 3 meses atrás.

- **Saben que chicos, me tengo que ir díganle a Mr Shue que lo siento por no asistir hoy, pero Papá me está esperando en casa.**

En ese mismo momento Rachel se fue dejando a los chicos con la palabra en la boca ellos se miraron entre si y se fueron al glee club allí estaban casi todos porque también faltaba alguien mas

**¿****Chicos encontraron a Rachel?** – Preguntó Mr Shue

- **Si Mr Shue, pero dijo que hoy no podía reunirse y se fue sin que pudiéramos decir nada **– Dice Kurt un poco molesto

- **Finn, tú eras su novio no sabes que es lo que le pasa a Rachel?** – Preguntó Mr Shue

- **No, ella y yo terminamos hace 4 meses** –Dijo Finn despreocupado

- **Bueno tendremos que comenzar otra vez sin Rachel y Mike.**

- **Esperen ¿Asiático 1 tampoco viene hoy?**– Pregunta Santana desde su asiento

-**No, Santana Mike tampoco viene** – Suspiró Mr Shue

- **No se han dado cuenta que cuando el enano no asiste a Glee, Asia tampoco lo hace** – Dice Santana como pensando su teoría – **No será que Manhands y el Asiático 1 tienen una relación escondida.**

- **No, eso no puede ser Mike no me haría algo así **– Dice Tina insegura de sus palabras

-**¿Qué piensas de eso, Quinn? **– Preguntó maliciosamente Santana

- **Yo tampoco creo que Rupaul tenga algo con Mike ¡por Dios es Rupaul de quien estamos hablando!** – Le respondió Quinn fríamente a Santana

- **Lo que dice Santana tiene un poco de sentido estos últimos meses los dos faltan los mismos días y cada vez que vienen a glee están como idos, como si no estuvieran aquí**

- **Ven que hasta porcelana me da la razón** – Dice la latina sintiéndose victoriosa por ser la primera en descubrir eso

Todos se quedan pensando en lo dicho por Kurt y Santana ya que como ellos decían todo tenía sentido si lo veían de esa manera

- **Bueno Chicos centrémonos en la asignación de hoy** - Dice Mr Shue tratando de volver a la clase

* * *

Rachel llego a la casa de campo de sus papis a las afueras de Ohio, Esta era una casa grande con mucho terreno y no tenía cerca casas vecinas, cuando entro a casa se encontró con Mike viendo la Tv, este al verla se levantó y se acercó a abrazarla

- **¡****Mikey!** – dice Rachel devolviéndole el abrazo alegremente

- **¡****Rachie!** – dice el desasiendo el abrazo y haciéndole un guiño a Rachel –** Que tal la escuela ****¿Cómo te escapaste de los chicos? **- Cuestionó divertido

**- Uff… Tú te salvaste porque no fuiste, pero se me acercaron Kurt, Mercedes y Tina** – Al decir el nombre de Tina a Mike se le contrajo el rostro – **Tranquilo Mikey que lo que hacemos no es nada malo**

- **Lo se Rachel, pero no me gusta tener que mentirle a ella y a mis amigos.**

- **Eso es lo bueno de no tener amigos no me preocupa tener que mentirle a alguno.**

El rostro de Mike se desfiguro de nuevo y abrazo a Rachel – **Rachie recuerda que ahora me tienes a mí, además somos el Team Rake**

Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tras escuchar las ocurrencias de Mike

- **Ahora anda a cambiarte que si llega Hiram y te ve así te pondrá mas trabajo**

- **Ok capitán** – Respondía Rachel divertida

El sonrió cómplice y Rachel se fue a cambiar al cuarto, cuando salió vio que Mike no estaba en la sala así que se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa que es donde practican y se acercó dónde estaba Mike e Hiram conversando

- **Hasta que la reina se digna de complacernos con su presencia** – Dice divertido Hiram - **¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?** – Preguntó

- **Bien, como siempre Papá** – Respondió sonriendo

**-Bueno, Rach, Mike empiecen con el calentamiento cuando estén listos van a buscar el arco y las flechas que hoy empezamos el entrenamiento con Tiro con Arco**

Después de eso Rachel y Mike comenzaron a calentar y al terminar como dijo Hiram fueron a buscar el arco y flechas para comenzar con el entrenamiento, el arco de Rachel era negro con estrellas y el de Mike también era negro pero en vez de tener estrella pintadas como el de Rachel tenía un rayo, después de recoger las armas que necesitan se dirigieron a la parte de tiro con arco donde ya allí se encontraba Hiram.

- **Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer** – Dijo Hiram mientras se iba a la parte de espectador para ver como hacían el entrenamiento los chicos **– Mike comienzas tú ya que el viernes pasado comenzó Rachel. **

- **Ok, señor H** – Respondió mientras asentía

Mike comenzó con la práctica. Esta consiste en que se tiene que lanzar una flecha al objetivo que aparezca, como el entrenamiento de los policías, pero en vez de darle al centro con la flecha hay que darle en la cabeza además de hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible.

Mike finalizo la práctica.

- **Mike obtuviste un 10 en puntería y tu tiempo fue de 8,6 minutos, mejor que la semana pasada, Felicitaciones** – Grito Hiram desde donde estaba –** Rachel tu turno ahora.**

Rachel sonrió y comenzó, le dio a todos los objetivos en la cabeza, pero a diferencia de Mike, Rachel es más rápida ya que ella lleva practicando toda su vida y Mike apenas lleva 3 meses.

Rachel termino e Hiram gritó otra vez

-**Rachel obtuviste un 10 en puntería y tu tiempo fue de 5,2 minutos igual que la vez anterior, bien** – Sonrió Hiram – **Descansen 10 minutos y después vamos a practicar con las armas **– Acotó

Después de practicar con las armas, seguía el entrenamiento con las espadas y como último combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Al terminar con la práctica del día, Rachel y Mike se fueron a bañar mientras Hiram hacia la cena.

Cenaron y luego vieron una película esperando que buscaran a Mike cuando sonó la corneta del auto de la mamá de Mike, Rachel e Hiram acompañaron hasta la puerta a Mike.

- **Adiós señor H, nos vemos el viernes.**

- **Adiós Mike, te espero** – Respondió Hiram con una sonrisa

- **Adiós Rachie, nos vemos mañana en el colegio**- Dijo Mike mientras le daba un abrazo y la levantaba en el aire dándole vueltas

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al sentir el súper abrazo como lo llamaba el

-** Chao Mikey, nos vemos** – Respondió aun sonriendo por el abrazo

* * *

Hola a todos este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste mas tarde subo el otro capitulo para que me vayan diciendo que tal voy xD Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones que puedan ayudar con el fic :D y espero Reviews para ver si sigo con esta alocada historia :D

Saludos a todos y me pueden llamar ''X'' xD


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La alarma del reloj sonó a las 6 am la hora en la que Rachel se despertaba para hacer su rutina diaria al terminar su rutina y después bañarse bajo a desayunar con Hiram, pero consiguió una nota pegada en el refrigerador

''_Hija salí a ver tu a papa a la base no te avise porque estabas dormida, llego mañana te cuidas''_

Rachel termino de desayunar y salio al colegio cuando estaba camino a Mckinley el auto se apagó de repente así que Rachel le marco a una grúa para que la vinieran a auxiliar. La grúa se tardó 45 minutos

Auxiliaron a Rachel hasta su casa de Ohio y ahí llama a Hiram a su celular.

- **Papa el auto se averió en el camino y acabo de llegar a la casa**

- **Ok, ¿Todo bien?** – pregunto

- **Si, si ya el señor de la grúa se llevó auto al taller Burt para ver cuál es la falla**

- **¿y vas a ir a Mckinley? Porque ahí está la moto**

- **Papá ¿me puedo quedar en casa por hoy?**

- **¿Dónde está y dime que hiciste con mi Hija a la que no le gustaba no asistir a clases porque perdía su asistencia perfecta?** – Pregunto con tono divertido

- **Juntarte con Mike te está pegando lo gracioso papá, hoy solamente quiero tener un día de relax viendo Funny Girl en casa.**

- **Esta bien, Pero solo por hoy** –Dijo con falso tono de seriedad

-** ¿Papa, como esta papi?**

-** Él está bien hija, en estos momentos está hablando con el comandante**

-** Bueno adiós Papa, le mandas muchos saludos y besos a Papi… te quiero**

- **Chao hija, yo también te quiero**

Eran las 9:45 am así que Rachel decidió ver Funny Girl en la sala y se quedó dormida en el sofá

Rachel se despierta porque el teléfono está sonando al coger el celular ve que la llamada es de su papa

-** Alo papá ¿Qué paso?**

-** ¿Rachel dónde estás? **–Pregunta con tono preocupado

-** Pues en la casa me quede dormida viendo Funny Girl ¿Por qué paso algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Papi está bien? **

-** Rachel estoy bien y tu papa también, pero está pasando en todos lados y no sé si en Ohio ya llego lo que temíamos, así quiero que quiero que te dirijas de inmediato a la casa de seguridad mientras que tu papa y yo arreglamos como irte a buscar **–hablo con tono preocupado

-** ¡Que! **– Exclamo - **No puede ser, claro papá cojo la moto y me voy para allá **

-** Ok hija cuidado y ya sabes que hacer.**

La morena se dirigió a la habitación donde tienen las armas y se alisto con todo lo necesario cuando ya tenía todo listo vuelve a sonar el teléfono pero esta vez es Mike

-** Rachel ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás Bien? Los Walkers están aquí**

-** Si Mikey estoy en la casa de Ohio, porque se averió el auto y me quede dormida en el sofá ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Estás de camino a la casa**?

- **No Rachel estoy atrapado aquí en el salón de glee con todos los chicos no podemos salir porque está lleno de Walkers afuera del salón**

-** Ya voy para allá entonces, está pendiente del teléfono y ya sabes colócalo en modo vibración **

-** Si ya lo tengo activado así, ten cuidado Rachie.** – Dice Mike terminando la llamada

Rachel busca un bolso y mete más armas para Mike y los chicos del glee club antes de ir al garaje echa un vistazo en la ventana y ve que extrañamente la calle esta solitaria entonces corre en busca de la moto

En el camino a Mckinley vio a muchos walkers, pero con la velocidad de la moto logro huir sin problemas de ellos, cuando llega al estacionamiento del instituto, ve que este tiene 20 walkers deambulando, se baja de la moto saca el arco y desde atrás de un carro empieza a disparar las flechas después de derribar a los walkers le manda un mensaje a Mike

_Estoy afuera, entrare a mckinley _

Al fijarse que no hay más walkers en el estacionamiento corre hacia la entrada del instituto, con cuidado abre la puerta y se encuentra que el pasillo esta solo así que se dirige hacia el salón de glee, pero cuando va llegando al pasillo del salón ve que Mike tenía razón y no puede salir de ahí porque todo esa parte del pasillo esta full de walkers, Rachel pasa con cuidado hacia la oficina del director que está en el pasillo de en frente y recuerda que en el instituto estaban arreglando los altavoces y los únicos que sirven son los de la cafetería al llegar a la oficina del director enciende la computadora de Figgins y busca cualquier música que tenga el director en su computadora enciende los mini altavoces de la computadora, enciende el micrófono, coloca los altavoces junto al micrófono y empieza a sonar en la cafetería la 9 sinfonía de Beethoven , Rachel se esconde detrás del escritorio y ve pasar a los walkers cuando ya ve que no pasan más sale y se encuentra con 5 walkers en esa parte del pasillo saca la espada y le corta la cabeza al que tiene en frente el que vienen a su derecha lo corta por la mitad y a los otros tres también les quita la cabeza llegando así a la parte del pasillo del salón de glee cuando se asoma desde la pared ve que todavía quedan unos cuantos walkers ahí guarda la espada y saca el arco del bolso y empieza a derribar walkers con las flechas hay como unos 15 amontonados después de darle a esos 15 en la cabeza se dirige a la puerta del salón y le manda un mensaje a Mike

_Estoy afuera de la puerta, no hay Walkers apúrate que nos quedan 6 minutos antes de que termine e la canción que los entretiene en la cafetería_

Mientras recogía las flechas y las colocaba en el carcaj se escucha como mueven lo que debería estar tapando la puerta, Rachel se baja el bolso al suelo y cuando lo hace ve a Mike en la puerta y este corre a abrazarla.

- **Sabia que vendrías por mí** – dice sonriendo mientras la abraza

- **Es obvio, no pienso dejar a mi compañero del team Rake atrás** – sonríe separándose del abrazo – **ya, toma **-le da el bolso con las armas –** dáselas rápido **

Mike le dio a cada uno las armas mientras Rachel terminaba de coger las flechas

- **Listo Rachel** – Dice Mike

- **Ok, que plan tienes y habla rápido Mike**

- **Bueno Puck tiene las llaves de su camioneta donde se irán Jake, Kurt, Blaine, Kitty, Mercedes y Tina. En el carro de Sam se van Quinn, Marley , Santana y Britt. En mi camioneta se van Tina, Sugar, Shue, Sue y Ms ** **Pillsbury****. **

Rachel asintió – **Ahora vamos que nos quedan 4 minutos para salir al estacionamiento **

Todos nos dirigimos en dirección al estacionamiento llegando a la puerta de salida se oye un grito de la parte de atrás del grupo que parece provenir de Ms Pillsbury al ver el cuerpo de Figgins en el suelo en ese momento Rachel se da cuenta que la música ya había dejado de sonar y que el grito retumbo por todo el pasillo y que este de seguro atraería la atención de los Walkers que ya se escuchaban cerca por los sonidos que emitían

- **Corran rápido hacia los carros y no se detengan por nada hasta que estén dentro de ellos** - grita Rachel mientras les da paso para que corran hacia el estacionamiento

- **Mike ve con ellos mientras que yo les doy tiempo aquí**

- **Rach yo no te dejare aquí **– Afirmo con seguridad

- **Mike tienes que ir para que les indiques donde queda la casa, quédate tranquilo, sabes que Papa me entreno para esto**

- **Rachel pero…**

- **¡Rachel nada Mike!** - Exclamo ella interrumpiéndolo - **ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, por mí no te preocupes ya te lo dije, así que llévalos a la casa de seguridad y nos vemos allá **

Mike asintió y salió al estacionamiento en dirección

Mientras tanto Rachel ve como ya empiezan a acercarse los walkers ella saca el arco y empieza a dispararles las flechas en la cabeza mientras va retrocediendo al estacionamiento cuando escucha el típico sonido de los carros arrancado Rachel corre hacia la moto con los Walkers ya casi cerca de ella se sube y la enciende y arranca hacia la casa de seguridad dejando a la manada de Walkers en el estacionamiento.

* * *

Hola, Disculpen la tardanza xD pero es que con la Universidad y los Fics Camren no había terminado el segundo capitulo para el 8/11 les tengo el tercer capitulo sigan dejando Reviews para ver si les gusta la trama de la historia :)

Saludos y que tengan un feliz día - X


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Rachel entra a la casa de seguridad y se encuentra a Mike que está en la sala con los chicos, en sus rostros había desde miedo hasta confusión

-** ¡Rachel llegaste!** – Exclamo con una sonrisa Mike

-** ¿Lo dudabas Mike? pensaba que estaba claro quién es la mejor del team** – dijo ella sonriéndole

- **¡Ja! Claro que está claro, el mejor soy yo** – le respondió

- **Sera que pueden dejar el coqueteo y decirnos a todos como es que tú y el Hobbit ya estaban preparados para esto** – Interrumpió una molesta Santana

- **Primero Santana, para que te quede completamente claro Mike y yo no estábamos coquetean-**

-** Jajajaja manhands no tienes que seguir tapando eso estamos en el fin del mundo y además ya nosotros sabemos de ese romance secreto que se traen ustedes, no son muy discretos que digamos** – Respondió Santana

- **¡Que!** – Exclamo Mike - **Rachel y yo no tenemos nada, ella y yo somos solo amigos **– Dijo el mirando directamente a Tina

- **Entonces como explican eso que faltan los mismos días a glee y esa repentina amistad entre ustedes estos últimos meses** – replico Kurt

- **Tina tú crees lo que ellos dicen** – cuestiono Mike

- **Eh.. Mike ellos tienen razón además sé que me estabas mintiendo sobre dónde estabas ayer, llame a tu casa y tu mama me dijo que estabas con Rachel** – dijo Tina con ojos llorosos

- **Creo que están pasan cosas más importantes en estos momentos que un simple engaño** - dijo con tono frio Quinn

- **Pero si nosotros no esta**-

- **Si, si, si como digas gnomo** – Interrumpió Santana - **¿Cómo sabían ustedes que esto venia?**- Pregunto ella

- **Bueno Santana si me dejaras terminar de hablar podría responder tu pregunta** – Dijo Rachel molesta – **nosotros estábamos preparados para esto porque mi papi trabaja para el gobierno y a ellos les informaron hace años atrás que estaban trabajando en un arma poderosa ya que se preveía una guerra contra corea del norte si la situación seguía así, por eso mi papa me entrena desde los 12 a****ños en todos los campos porque no sabíamos lo que podría llegar a pasar en el país pero mi papi se reunió con el capitán de los marines, que resultó ser el papa de Mike y este le informo que la arma que diseñaron era una biológica y que consistía en que al lanzarla al aire esta se esparciría y humano que llegara a aspirarla tendría problemas motores y no podría mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo mi papi como científico del gobierno le dio curiosidad ****así que investigo sobre esto y se dio cuenta que esta arma tenía un defecto en su uso y que llegaría a convertir a la gente en zombies, pero a pesar de que mi papi trabajaba en el gobierno no le hicieron caso y decidieron que era una idea descabellada y loca eso de los zombies y lo enviaron a trabajar en la base de Illinois por haberse entrometido en ese proyecto, el único que creyó en sus palabras fue el papa de Mike y él le pidió que entrenara a su hijo como estaban haciendo conmigo así que desde hace 3 meses Mike está entrenando conmigo y Papa **

- **Ves que no te estaba engañando, me molesta que no confiaras en mi Tina** – Le dijo Mike dolido y salió molesto hacia la parte de atrás de la casa

Tina comenzó a llorar en el mueble con Kurt y Mercedes consolándola mientras que todos hablaban entre ellos Quinn se alistaba para salir

- **¿A dónde vas Quinn?** – le pregunto la morena

- **A buscar a mi madre, no la dejare en Ohio** – Respondió ella

- **Nosotros también queremos buscar a nuestras familias** - Concordaron todos

Rachel suspiro **– Ok entiendo la situación pero no se pueden ir así, sírvanse comida que yo iré a hablar con Mike sobre esto para planear la forma en que nos distribuiremos para ir a sus casas **

Mientras ellos hacían lo que les decía la morena, ella salió a buscar a Mike pero sintió que la seguían y cuando volteo a ver quién era se dio cuenta que era Quinn Fabray

- **¿Quinn por qué no estas con los demás?** – Pregunto con cansancio

- **No tengo hambre y quería ver que planes harías con Mike** – Respondió ella secamente

- **Quinn sabes que ya no estamos en el instituto y que ahora lo más razonable es que nos llevemos bien por el bien de todos.**

- **Me parece bien** – contesto ella

- **Bueno, ven que creo que se dónde se encuentra Mike.**

Rachel se dirigió a una parte que estaba un poco alejada de la casa, Quinn la siguió y se sorprendió de lo grande que era esta casa en lo que parecía un jardín se encontraba Mike viendo el horizonte

- **Necesito un momento a solas con Mike** – le informo la morena a Quinn mientras se alejaba de ella para hablar con el chico, Quinn se fijó en la interacción de ellos dos y sintió algo feo dentro de ella al ver como en un momento de la conversación Mike cargaba a Rachel y le daba vueltas mientras ella reía como loca, ignorando ese sentimiento vio cómo se acercaban a ella

- **¿Quinn por qué no estas comiendo con los demás?** – pregunto Mike

- **No tengo Hambre y quiero saber qué plan van a organizar** – respondió ella

- **Bueno antes de que Rachel nos rescatara de Mckinley ya yo me había previsto que pedirían esto así que empecé a planear como nos distribuiríamos para buscar a sus familiares, así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos uno al mando de Rachel y el otro a mi mando**

- **Deberíamos hacerlo de una vez para no perder tiempo** – agrego la morena caminando hacia la casa los chicos la siguieron y al entrar estaban los demás conversando

- **Bueno para ir en busca de sus familiares haremos dos grupos. Están los que irán con Rachel y los que irán conmigo. Los del grupo de Rachel son Puck,** **Jake, Kitty, Quinn, Marley y Sugar. En mi grupo estarán Tina, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Santana, Britt-**

-** Emma y yo no tenemos a quien buscar en Ohio – **hablo Mr Shue interrumpiendo a Mike

-** Yo igual **– concordó Sue

- **Bueno entonces quedan en mi grupo Tina, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Santana y Britt**

- **¿Bro como nos vamos si somos demasiados? **– Pregunto Puck

-** Los padres de Rachel tienen carros y camionetas aquí **– respondió el - **Bueno, ya tienen las armas que Rach les dio en McKinley así que vamos.**

Se dirigieron al garaje y como dijo Mike los padres de Rachel tienen carros y camionetas

- **Ok, agarremos dos vans y un carro, las vans la manejaran Puck y Blaine y el carro Kitty en las vans solo irán Puck y Jake y en el carro irán los demás yo manejare mi moto** – Hablo Rachel

- **Como hizo Rachel nosotros tomaremos las 2 vans que quedan y las manejaran Blaine y Santana, los demás irán en el carro de Sam y yo iré en mi camioneta** – Dijo Mike

Todos hicieron los que les decían y se fueron, cuando entraron a Ohio Mike se fue por su ruta y Rachel guio la de ella. Dirigiéndose a la primera casa que era la de Kitty, al llegar al frente de la casa se bajaron todos

- **Ok, a todas las casas entrare con Puck, Jake y la persona que le toque la casa, los demás se quedaran esperando en los carros, cualquier cosa que suceda aquí mientras nosotros estemos dentro nos avisaran con esto** – Dijo Rachel sacando los walkies talkies de su mochila

- **¿Por qué solo con ellos entraras a las casas?** **No deberíamos ir todos** – dijo Quinn

– **Puck, Jake en mi mochila encontraran armas con silenciador y unos cinturones parecidos al mío el cual están los cartuchos** – les dijo la morena - **Sera que puedo hablar contigo en privado Quinn** – Dirigiéndose a Quinn

- **Yo quiero entrar con ustedes a las casas** – dijo Quinn cuando ya estaban los suficientemente lejos de los chicos para que no escucharan

- **No quiero que vayamos todos porque sería mucho más riesgoso y tú no estas con nosotros ya que necesito a alguien de carácter cuidando a los demás que están en los carros y pendiente de cualquier cosa que pase aquí afuera para que nos avises** – le dijo ella dándole los walkies talkies

Eso pareció calmar a Quinn ya que solo asintió y así se fueron dónde estaban los chicos que ya estaban preparados

- **No quiero que nadie salga de los carros ¿Entendido?** – dijo Rachel

Todos asintieron y se metieron a los carros

- **Quinn espera** – le dijo la morena mientras la tomaba del brazo – **toma esto por si acaso ocurre algo** – le dio el arma que tenía en su cinturón

- **¿Con que te quedas tú?-** Preguntó con un tono que parece de preocupación

- **Yo tengo mi arco y mi espada, así que quédate tranquila** – le respondió con una sonrisa

- **Ok** – Asintió Quinn con lo que parecía una sonrisa y dándole la espalda a Rachel pero esta pensó que sería su imaginación ya que sería totalmente surrealista que Quinn Fabray le diera una sonrisa a Rachel Berry

Entonces se dirigió a los chicos para que entraran a la casa de Kitty ellos con las armas, Rachel sacando su espada y Kitty detrás de ellos...

* * *

Mil disculpas por no actualizar cuando dije que lo haría y por la tardanza tenia muchas cosas que hacer en la universidad...

Pero les recompensare con 2 capítulos por día ;) Ya que tengo vacaciones Decembrina :D

Bueno espero que les guste y ya saben dejen sus Reviews

Saludos X


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Al entrar a la casa se encontraron con que estaba hecho un desastre y con manchas de sangre en las paredes lo que hizo que Kitty soltara unos sollozos

- **Puck revisa la cocina y Jake revisa la parte de atrás de la casa **– les ordeno Rachel – **Kitty vamos a revisar la parte de arriba y te quedas tras de mí.**

Ella solo asintió y siguió a la morena por las escaleras, entraron al primer cuarto que parecía ser el de Kitty, Rachel reviso todo por si hubiera walkers en el cuarto, pero estaba despejado

- **Voy a revisar los demás cuartos tu quédate aquí recogiendo tu ropa** – le dijo la morena

Esta se dirigió al segundo cuarto que estaba como la sala, las paredes llenas de sangre, pero no había signos de walkers ni de gente en él. Cuándo salió del cuarto se encontró con kitty que tenía una maleta en la mano con lo que debería ser su ropa fueron a revisar el tercer cuarto al momento que Rachel abre la puerta; Kitty suelta otro sollozo, la habitación estaba peor que la sala y era el cuarto de sus padres, mientras revisaban el baño salió una mujer con un cuchillo a atacarlas, pero la morena fue más rápida y esquivo a la chica derrumbándola al suelo y neutralizándola, arrebatándole así el cuchillo que tenia

**Candice **– Gritó Kitty

Ella dejo de pelear para mirar a donde se encuentra la rubia, entonces Rachel la soltó y la chica se fue corriendo a los brazos de Kitty

- **¿Candice que paso con papa y mama**?

- **No sé, Kitt cuando llegue el cuarto estaba así** – responde Candice

- **Abajo no hay nadie ¿ustedes están bien?** – pregunta Puck llegando a la puerta

- **Si, todo bien, ahora Kitty tenemos que irnos **– le dice Rachel caminando hacia la puerta

- **Vamos Candy, en el camino te digo quienes son ellos** – le dice la rubia a la chica llamada Candice pero Puck se le adelanta

- **Un gusto soy Puck** – se presenta mientras caminan hacia la salida de la casa - **Este es mi pequeño hermano Jake y la chica que vez adelante se llama Rachel ella es la que dirige el grupo.**

- **Candice** – Le responde ella – **Rachel es sexy**– acota mirando a la morena

Puck iba a contestar pero el sonido del walkie talkie lo interrumpe

- **Rach acaban de vernos unos chicos y venían hacia nosotros, cuando de la nada aparecieron una horda de zombies y se los comieron antes de que llegaran a nosotros, ahora están por todos lados** – Le avisó Quinn con miedo en su voz

- **Ok, Quinn quiero que se queden todos tranquilos y no hagan** **ruido** – Responde Rachel tranquilizándola - **¿Por dónde exactamente se encuentran los Walkers?**

- **Ellos están por toda la calle y hay 10 rodeando los carros y unos 8 por la casa de Kitty**

- **¿Qué parte de la calle tiene menos walkers?**

- **Por la parte este**

- **Bien Quinn, ahora quiero que estés alerta ya que en el momento que se monten los chicos en la van arranques sin parar por esa vía hasta que llegues a un lugar seguro para estacionarte**

- **Ok** – respondió ella

Rachel se asoma a la ventana más cercana y ve que lo que le dice Quinn es correcto entonces empieza a idear un plan

- **¿Qué haremos Sexy judía?** – Pregunta Puck

- **Primero desde aquí **– señalo la ventana – **voy a derribar a los walkers que están cerca de la casa – dijo sacando el arco – después ustedes harán un circulo pegando sus espaldas y así caminaran hasta la Vans, al momento que todos entren, arrancan hacia el este siguiendo el carro donde esta Quinn y la otra Vans que maneja Blaine **

- **Faltas tú** – Dice Kitty

- **Bueno yo iré matando walkers desde la puerta mientras ustedes se montan en la camioneta para tratar de dejarles la vía lo más despejada posible** – dice Rachel mientras todo asienten

- **¿Rubia bonita crees que podrás manejar esta espada?** – le pregunta la morena dándole la Katana a Candice

- **No es un cuchillo, pero creo que lo puedo manejar** – le dice sonriéndole

Rachel le devuelve la sonrisa ¿Le dije rubia bonita? Algo está mal conmigo desde cuando coqueteo con otras personas – piensa Rachel mientras acomoda su arco y abre la ventana.

Le da a los tres primeros Walkers que están al lado del árbol de la casa y después derriba a los otros cinco que están por el césped

- **Ahora voy a abrir la puerta y tratar de derribar a los que estén por los carros mientras yo hago eso ustedes van avanzando hacia la vans** – Dice la morena abriendo la puerta y empezando a matar a los walkers que estaban rodeando la vans

Los chicos salen como Rachel les explico mientras que esta les tira flecha a los walkers para así tratar de despejarles el camino, sin embargo se aparecen tres por donde están ellos, Puck le dispara a uno, Jake al otro y Candice le corta la cabeza al que viene cerca de ella, siguen avanzando hacia la vans, cuando entran ven que todavía quedan muchos Walker. La primera en arrancar es Quinn y después se va Blaine, Jake se pasa al asiento del conductor para irse, pero Candice se baja de la van

- **¡CANDICE! ¿QUE HACES?** – Grita Kitty llamando así la atención de los Walkers

- **Kitty tranquila yo me voy con Rachel no creo que ella pueda con estos Zombies** – Le responde ella – **Ahora chico cuando cierre te vas** – le dijo a Jake y este asintió

Cerro la puerta de la vans y esta arranco dejándola en la calle cuando Candice se voltea lo primero que ve es a un zombie y ella cierra los ojos sabiendo lo que va a pasar pero en vez de eso escucha un fuerte Crack entonces abre los ojos y ve al Zombie en el suelo con una flecha en la cabeza. Ella alza la mirada y ve a Rachel acercándosele

- **No les dije claramente que se fueran todos** – le dice la morena con tono molesto

- **Si, pero estos zombies son muchos para ti sola** – responde Candice matando a dos Walkers que se acercaban a ella

Rachel suspira – **Vamos a tratar de llegar a mi moto** – le dice

Ella siente como Candice asiente y empiezan a matar walkers mientras van avanzando hacia la moto. Cuando están casi por llegar la rubia se tropieza con una piedra y cae al piso

- **¡Mierda!** – exclama con algo de dolor

- **Vamos** – Rachel la coge del otro brazo y la levanta mientras corre hacia los pocos pasos que le quedan para llegar a la moto, mientras Candice se sube Rachel va derrumbando walkers para que no se les acerquen y se monta rápidamente en la moto arrancado sin mirar atrás.

Cuando ve un lugar seguro se estaciona y se baja para después ayudar a bajarse de la moto a la rubia que tiene todo el ante brazo lleno de sangre y parte de la pierna, Rachel abre el compartimiento de la moto sacando unas gasas, alcohol y unas vendas.

- **Tengo que curarte **- Le dice suavemente a la rubia mientras que destapa el alcohol y lo echa sobre las gasas

- **Espero que no duela mucho** – Dice Candice con preocupación

- **Apriétame la mano cuando te duela y trata de no gritar para no llamar la atención de cualquier Walker por aquí** – le dice Rachel dulcemente mientras le da su mano

Rachel le pasa la gasa con alcohol por el antebrazo y siente como Candice aprieta fuertemente su mano, después de pasarle la gasa por su antebrazo, lo venda y ese mismo proceso lo repite en su pierna

- **Gracias** – Le dice Candice cuando la morena termina de curarla - **y perdón por tu mano**

- **Tranquila, tenía que curarte** – Sonríe – **pero si no puedo volver a usar mi mano quedara en tu conciencia **

- **Oye** – le golpea el brazo sonriendo

- **Gracias** – Dice la morena de repente

- **¿Por qué me das las gracias Rach?** – Pregunta confusa

- **Por preocuparte por mí a pesar de que no me conocías y quedarte para ayudarme** – responde ella

- **Pero tú tampoco me conocías y aun así me salvaste a mí y a los demás de tu grupo** – le sonrió Candice - **Sabes no nos hemos presentado, Un gusto Candice, la hermana un poquito mayor de Kitty** – le sonriendo mientras le da su mano

**- El gusto es mío, soy Rachel Barbra Berry** – le dice mientras estrecha su mano con la de la rubia - **pero para las desconocidas como tu soy Rachel** – le sonríe mirando a esos bonitos ojos azules que tiene Candice

- **Rachel, estas bien me acabo de encontrar con Puck y me dijo que te quedaste en la casa de Kitty ** - Dice una preocupada Quinn desde el walkie talkie interrumpiendo así el momento con Candice

- **Quinn está todo bien tranquila, ¿Dónde están ustedes?**

- **Estamos a tres cuadras de la casa de Marley** – Responde ella – **Kitty esta alterada preguntando por su hermana**

- **Pásale el walkie talkie** – dice Rachel

- **Rachel, Dime que Candice está bien por favor** – suplica con tono preocupado

- **Ella está aquí conmigo, tranquila Kitty ya vamos para allá** – le dice

- **Ok, Gracias** – Dice mientras se oye un suspiro de alivio

- **Bueno te esperamos aquí Rachel** – habla otra vez Quinn

- **Vale nos vemos allá** – dice Rachel terminando la conversación

- **Entonces nos vamos pequeña morena** – le dice Candice montándose en la moto

- **Oye, yo soy de tamaño normal, tus eres la que pareces un rascacielo** – le responde una indignada Rachel

- **Ja,Ja,Ja Rach, tú no eres de tamaño normal, pero tranquila así eres hermosa** – le guiña el ojo

- **Gracias** – dice la morena nerviosa mientras se monta en la moto para ocultar su sonrojo - **¿Lista?**

- **Si** – responde la rubia abrazando a Rachel mientras esta arranca la moto dirigiéndose ahora a la casa de Marley

* * *

Hola :D Jajajaja Creo que cada vez que digo que voy a publicar se me presentan incovenientes y no puedo hacerlo quizas si ahora digo que no publicare mañana lo haga xD

Bueno espero que les guste el Capitulo :) y por favor dejen sus Reviews para saber como voy con la historia y sus opiniones que las tomo muy en cuenta :D Sobre Candice quizas a muchas no les guste pero tenia que pasar... si quieren tener una imagen de como es Candice busquen en google Candice Swanepoel *-*

Jajajaja un beso X


End file.
